


Favorite Toy

by SwiftSwagger



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Detachment, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Elf, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Futa, M/M, Magic, Multi, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/F/Other, Trans Character, Vaginal Sex, detached body parts, lovecrafttian, natrual body magic, nbm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 11:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftSwagger/pseuds/SwiftSwagger
Summary: Two best friends decide to explore the world of summoning for pleasure during their summer vacation.





	1. Part one

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for my partner, and since I have been told the nbm kink is lacking in content I have decided to post it here for others to enjoy. It is really just hardcore/sloppy porn with maybe some plot if you squint?? I accept and enjoy any kind of comments, both compliments and criticism. First part is tame sex wise, second part more explicit. If anyone thinks I should add anymore tags don't be afraid to say! Thank you! Enjoy!

The extensive elven estate was fairly silent for all of it's vastness, except for the calculated stepping of maids cleaning and butlers tending to simple tasks around the mansion's grounds. Most of the owners of the home were gone for the beginning of summer, enjoying exotic places elsewhere, leaving a pair of best friends to enjoy this place all to themselves. Which was why the house's help was ignoring the strange striking of metal on stone, insistent giggling, and gossiping chatter coming from one of the rooms in the building. What one of the younger mistresses of the home and her friend were doing were none of their concern.

"There! I think I finally have everything written right, this time for sure." The cheerful voice popped from a short woman dressed in frills of white and pink on a short corseted dress, a mismatch to the dark and gothic interior of the bedroom design around her. Turning a sturdy looking stone bowl around in her hands, tongue poking out as she examined the surface with a critical eye. "Fraeya?"

"Looks like something my youngest niece would have made..." Fraeya replied in a smug drawl from atop the bed in the room, coming to hang her head over the edge and look down at her friend sitting on the ground. Black hair spilling over the silk sheets as she gave a smirk, the little gap in her front teeth becoming more noticeable.

"That's rude!" The woman huffed, rubbing her finger against the rough edges of the chipping she had done for the past hours. Wounded by such a comment at her handy work, it was not like she had ever tried doing this before. "It doesn't have to look pretty..."

"Yeah, Emily, but it has to be **legible** for a summoning spell." Fraeya pointed at the stone bowl, gesturing to the shoddy writing engraved into the surface. "You get a symbol wrong you get a foot or an eye, or worse you open something into the wrong realm."

"Sure..it's not perfect..." Emily frowned, picking at a couple edges that were a little too rough, she understood what her friend was saying. "But..."

"I told you we can just buy one, it's not like I'm short on cash," The elf watched Emily's face turn a shade of red and laughed, shaking her head as she sat up straight on the bed. Tossing her studies aside completely for the evening. Swirling a finger around in a circle, speaking tongues as a spindly black tendril started oozing out of a foggy portal. "Or, I can make you something to scratch that itch."

"No, no, no! Goodness!" The witch shooed the smoky portal Fraeya made away, the tentacle squirreling back into the depth it came from. Her embarrassment apparent as she took the bowl back into her hands. Standing up with an audible huff lifting the object onto a small black stained wooden table. "I just want something simple, you know? Something I can take my time with, really get to enjoy."

"Pft." The thin elf flopped back onto the bed with a shrug and a grin, talking with her hands and painting a colorful picture with her words. "Suit yourself, I know my master would not mind bedding another follower. They really like the new girls the most, ya know? Likes to see how many they can fit inside, tickles just the right spots. Mm.~"

The teasing caused another wave of blood to go to the poor witch's face, trying to ignore the crude behavior of her dear friend while concentrating on setting up the proper ritual inside the bowl. As exciting as Fraeya's sex life was with that tendrilled entity, and as exciting as their casual sex had been together now and again, she wanted something that she could take the rein's on for once. 

"I just want an interesting toy. I'm not looking for a contract with some **thing** or a partner, you know that." Emily took a small cloth into a mixture of faintly scented oils, beginning to smear them around the inside of the stone bowl. Giving it a glistening polish as she worked her hand in quick circles. 

"I just don't get how someone can get any enjoyment out of that. At least if it's from the realm of demons you might get **something** interesting... Maybe a scaly one or a nice fat one. I had a guy in college last year try this summoning spell and he got an absolute goliath of a cock." With her own excited little hum she started pondering the possibilities, turning after a moment to start listing off more ideas before seeing Emily rushing to get her project finished. Fraeya made a displeased noise, hurrying over to the woman and taking the oiled cloth from her. "Don't **rush**! You'll ruin such an expensive stone doing that!"

"I'm sorry! I've just been at this for so long, this isn't like spells at all. You said this was easy stuff." The woman pouted to herself with puffed cheeks as she watched Fraeya brushing away the slop of oils all over the bowl.

"This is something we learn at my college the first year. It is easy, but if you're impatient with this it is going to turn out wrong." She scolded her friend gently, sighing as she looked at the bowl. Everything really did look all right for a first try, nothing professional certainly, but acceptable enough not to summon anything harmful. Seeing Emily still pouting Fraeya rolled her hooded eyes, wrapping an arm around her shorter friend's shoulders. Squeezing the witch closer and speaking in a soft tone. "Come on, let us see what toy this pops out for you?"

____

Everything was ready. Fraeya had overseen the finer points herself, insisting on getting a good summon to come through for her. The bowl was oiled well on the inside, the engravings on the outside packed in with a natural beeswax, and the bowl filled with the smallest of offerings. A single point of a buck's antler, fresh lavender buds, dried ylang ylang flowers, and aged yohimbe bark. Emily looked into the bowl with a wobbly, shy smile. She was starting to feel excited for this. Looking down at herself, smoothing out the dress with her hands a couple times nervously before letting out a steady breath. Plucking the wobbly witch's hat from her head and getting the accessory aside she thought how silly it was she was worried about this thing seeing her when she was just borrowing a part for her pleasure.

"All right..." Emily spoke up and gently leaned over the table, licking over her soft lips before closing her eyes. Whispering into the bowl just underneath her chin, speaking the words they had decided on to bind the ritual. "Come to me, demon..." 

The was a flash of scarlet from all the ingredients being consumed, a coddled cloud of rosewood and a moth gray that smelled of fresh rain and musk from the disappearing wax. Making Emily let out a long sigh after she inhaled, leaning back and opening her eyes to look down into the bowl. Nibbling against her bottom lip as she waited to see what beast was given to her for the night. Thinking over all the different textures and types of hellish creatures that Fraeya had been listing off to her while preparing the bowls details, knowing exactly how much that got her blood pumping for what was to come.

"Oh..." The words fell from Emily before her eyes could really register to her brain what was inside the bowl. A completely ordinary flaccid cock and balls. Emily pursed her lips, tapping her bare foot against the hardwood as she observed the very human looking genitals. This... looked nothing like the lustful demons that she was meant to be summoning here. 

"A symbol must be wrong after all..." The young witch bent over, frowning as she looked at all of her carvings carefully. Completely ignoring the recently departed cock sitting alone in the cold bowl. Giving up on figuring out what she had done wrong the woman just sighed, tussling her fingers through her curly white locks and giving an apprehensive look to the appendage. "I guess this will do for tonight, Fraeya will help fix this in the morning."

The witch daintily plucked the still flaccid cock from the summoning bowl, giving the simple organ a scrutinizing gaze like some judge would give a mutt dog trying to get into a pristine show. She watched the cock twitch in her hand to the faint breath and warm fingers cupping the flesh, giving the barest of smiles. This was fine. Something simple she could easily control, nothing crazy like her friend had been telling her about. "Pretty cute for a human's cock."

Emily sat the lump down on the smooth covers. Untying and pulling the pompous dress over her head, shaking her tight curls back in place. The witch was a peachy tan all over her skin, plump in her hips and limbs, especially in her thighs. Smiling down at the shaft laid out on the bed she excitedly flopped forward, watching the fleshy cock bounce just a touch and cupping it quickly once the flesh landed with an apologetic coo. "Sorry, sorry..."

The woman flipped around onto her back and smothered the cock against her large breasts, enjoying the unusual warmth that normally did not come with silicone toys. Even the magical ones did not compare to the real deal. With a soft hum Emily kept the balls trapped between her breasts, scooping up the tip of the soft cock with her hooked finger. Another couple of lively twitches, feeling the flesh start to fatten against her deep cleavage.

"I wonder what sweet thing I took you from..." The woman whispered, bringing the velvety tip against her lips. Settling soft kisses and little tongue twirls against the head, closing her eyes to enjoy the musky taste filling her mouth. Suckling the cockhead into her mouth and letting an eager moan fill the room. This was exactly what she needed, she could take her time and play with this toy.

"Ah." Emily popped the head from her mouth, breathing out in a heated breath. Licking over her pink lips which were a little more full from her sucking. Smiling at how hard the detached cock was becoming for her. Watching precum bead at the slit, tapping the tip gently and dabbing the liquid onto her tongue. Feeling her blood flush with excitement, feeling her groin throb with a newly fueled heat. Grinding her thighs together to chase that feeling. 

"You can feel me, huh?" Emily whispered, giggling as she slid the hardening cock down between her breasts. Pressing them together, coaxing them around in a soft massage. Watching how the clear fluids smeared around her squishy tits, enjoying the stickiness it left behind. Watching the wet, thin lines it created between them. Finally letting her breasts flop to the sides, releasing the shaft from that hot smothering tomb. Reaching down to grab her new toy. Feeling how much the flesh was pulsing with arousal in her palm Emily quickly brought the cock between her legs, grasping her fingers around the balls, palm pressed into the base of the rigid cock to keep things steady. 

The head was met with a surge of slickness, budding up against full folds and a fat clit. Dainty little twitches of sensation zapping from the sensitive button into all the witch's muscles, making her legs and hips twitch eagerly. Bringing a hand up, stifling her first couple of noises with teeth clamping down on her finger. Teasing herself with methodical ruts against the appendage, letting the thick head catch against her hole. Feeling it tug against the soft rim repeatedly, gasping around her finger. Dropping her hand completely from her mouth. Instead choosing to reach down and part her lips, giving the cockhead easier access to start really dipping inside.

There was not even the slightest resistance, a quiet squelch came from her soaked cunt. Making the woman blush feverishly, cheeks and chest flushed with blood rushing to the surface. Quick breathing leaving her as she pressed the palm of her hand forward, the hard length knocking deep into Emily. The witch keened loudly, sprawling her legs apart on the double bed. She could feel the trembling in her limbs, starting from her abdomen and feeling white heat unfurl in her stomach. 

She had the detached cock buried completely inside, her warm juices coated the length. Making the balls slick as the slid against her ass and between her thighs. Emily pulled the cock out and hastily pushed it right back inside, breath going quick and choppy. Pumping the erection in and out energetically. Causing a sharp twist and bend that wanted to snap just around the corner. Crashing her head back into the pillows and feeling the rippling of her walls going taunt around the hard organ. The pressure of it all cracked her open wide, the orgasm crashing against her like a car crash. Fluids rushing, wetting the silk sheets wrinkled under her body. The young witch's back snapped up, mind gone elsewhere, thighs and inner walls burning as Emily hit rapture. Breaking away from the gratification in an almost a cold wave that swept through her veins, followed by delight and shakes that relaxed her to the core.

With a quivering sigh Emily loosened her grasp on the thicken cock, smiling wide and fondling the slick covered sack at the base a moment before pulling the appendage from her cunt. Looking down with a pleasure woozy expression at the helpless dick. Dripping with a combination of her slick and the shafts release, she was not sure when the cock had released. Too caught up in her own pleasure to have noticed the extra fluids spilling into her. But, seeing the toy had enjoyed the ride made her warm and fuzzy.

"You are quite fun... Aren't you?" The witch brought the cock to her mouth, the hardness wilting away slightly now. She hummed, white hair a mess and bright eyes foggy with her lust, she slowly took the length into her mouth. Cleaning the sloppy dick with slow sweeps of her hot tongue and soft sucks, letting the length flop out of her mouth with a push of her tongue. "I think I'll keep you.~"


	2. Part Two

Fraeya was perplexed just... watching how Emily had attached herself so easily to that toy. Her best friend dotted over the thing, like some pet. Amused by how Emily would take the cock into a warm bubble bath, wash the toy like someone carefully washing a puppy. Speaking to it and cuddling the toy. Even more hilarity and curiosity came to Fraeya watching Emily dismiss the cock once from being trapped in their realm. Feeling sorry for the human owner, that he might miss having genitals around. Just to summon the toy back a week later. Fraeya just had to grin with her gapy teeth at how the cock had came back rock hard to near bursting in the bowl, like it had missed the cutesy little witch that much.

That was when Fraeya finally let the thoughts and pondering get the better of her one night. Finding her studies hard to concentrate on and a neediness building in her groin. Lowering the thick book from her face and giving a sly curl of her dusky lips. The witch was humming a sing-songy tune, dressed in crisp white dress while pattering away at writing. Completely oblivious to the cogs turning in Fraeya's mind as the warlock strode nonchalantly a crossed the bedroom, inserting her book back into place on a shelf with a single slow push of her finger. Coming over to the summoning bowl seated next to Emily after things were put away, looking inside at the adorable treat that was laid inside. Freshly pampered by Emily in the shower and nicely seated in the middle. 

"Dear..." The lushness that spilled from Fraeya's lips was an immediate telling for Emily as to what the elven woman's thoughts were, though the witch was surprised to see her friend staring with a loose smirk into her stone bowl. That tone was usually saved for their own naughty moments together in the bedroom. "May I borrow this?"

Emily crossed her arms at such a suggestion, giving a suspicious narrow of her bright eyes. "Why? I thought you had more exciting things?"

"I'll admit, you've made be curious." There was a little roll of her eyes as her head tipped to her friend.

"And, I've never played with a human before. And _they_ are curious as well." Fraeya admitted to Emily, reaching inside and stroking the back of a digit down the soft length. Watching just how eagerly the flesh reacted to the slightest touch, plumping up the slightest.

"Well..." Emily tossed the idea around, thinking it over. All the pros and cons. Fraeya would never hurt her toy, but she had grown quite attached to the cute thing. Just leaving her precious toy alone with that bestial woman would not do at all. "Only if I can stay here to keep track of you."

"Deal." The elven woman showed her excitement with a little flutter of her pointed ears, scooping up the fleshy lump from the bowl like an eagle swooping down to grasp a defenseless rabbit. The cock contrasting against her deep violet skin.

"Be gentle..." Emily murmured, returning to jotting down her studies on spells, deciding to try minding her own business for the moment. Even if she was curious as to what Fraeya had in mind for her little friend. Thinking about the concept alone made her lips grow a distracting wetness.

"I know how to handle a **cock**. Don't insult me." Fraeya started with fondling the loose sack in her ethereally soft palm, watching how quickly the appendage was reacting to such a strikingly new feeling. Finding it tickled her ego just right when the length was hard in a matter of a minute from a fey touch.

Keeping the fondling going on the sack she began slipping down her simple black gown, revealing perky little tits that just barely bumped outwards. Beautiful fey depictions and old symbols inked that deep skin. The tattoos roaming from her neck, down to her chest, rolling a crossed her whole back. The gown fell, getting caught atop her hips and rump until she pushed the simple dress down completely, black stockings and garter belts the only thing covering her body below. 

Emily peeked over her shoulder, observing the luxurious undergarments. Gaze falling down briefly onto Fraeya's own lengthy cock between her muscled legs. Watching the sight until the other woman laid down onto her stomach, turning away with a blush on her cheeks. Shifting her legs together in her chair, swallowing softly.

Fraeya perched the erection onto a pillow, speaking in her forbidden tongues and attaching the appendage there. Strange purple ruins covering the pillow around the back of the length, keeping it attached there. The warlock observed the simple smooth cock. Noting how it crooked, where the veins popped. Slipping a fisted hand over the head slowly. Bringing the grip down to the base, her hand feeling nothing like a human's would have where the cock materialized from. Her blood ran so much hotter. Skin the finest powder soft in a near unexplainable way. 

The thin woman pumped her fisted hand loosely, twisting just barely at the base and again at the head. Noticing how the arousal of the detached organ heightened until she herself could not resist temptation, the woman's eyes going a dull purple entirely as she opened her mouth. A normal tongue slipping out first before blackness began to weep down it. The pitch gathering at the tip, thickening and solidifying into a much longer tongue with a pointed tip. Flicking and twisting itself around the flared head, swirling the odd muscle all around the toy. Drooling both clear saliva and a strange darker ichor, smearing her tongue tightly around the entire shaft. Opening her jaws wide and pushing herself down into the pillow, swallowing the entire tongue-wrapped dick back into her throat. The tongue slowly unraveling as she swallowed and sucked, eyes glazed over, the devilish tongue slipping out against the underside of the shaft before slipping between and around the balls. Lathering them with just as much attention as the cock in her throat.

Fraeya was surprised by the sudden pulsing and fattening of the length in her mouth, pulling back with a raspy breath as she watched with delight as the orgasm was taken away from the toy. Waiting until the rapid pulsing had settled, an honest laugh of enjoyment at how the cock was an anger red at being denied the ability to cum. "She just lets you spill yourself like a spoiled mutt, doesn't she?"

"Be nice!" Emily responded back much too quickly for someone minding her own business, trying to cover up the outburst with a glare.

"You can't just keep an untrained toy around here, Emily. Think about it. This is for your pleasure. Do you want a useless dick when you're wanting to get off?" The woman circled two fingers around the base of the cock, muttering to herself and pulling her fingers away. A tight little ring around the shaft, preventing the toy from cumming without their permission. Emily frowned, obviously not liking her kind of treatment, but Fraeya was not hurting him really. Just being her normal sadistic self.

"That's better. He'll earn it when I get mine first." The woman tickled the black tip of her tongue just underneath the subtly flared head, the erection jumping and weeping a bit of precum. Lapping the fluid away greedily. Pulling back with a laugh and showing she was baring an erection herself. The elf drooling over her hand, smearing the thick dark sap over her thin cock. Letting out an unhinged moan, looking at the spit and slime covered shaft she had sucked on moments ago with a lustful grin.

Fraeya heard the whispers of her entity in her mind then, calling her attention to how Emily was looking at them. The elf's head cocked towards the witch. Noticing how she could not turn away, watching her squirm, smelling that cunt. Crooking her finger several times to call her forward, tongue dipping out a moment from her smiling mouth. "Why don't you give your toy a treat, Emily?"

Being called out was fair, if not embarrassing. She was staring, making her own arousal pretty obvious. Emily smiled, nipping at her bottom lip excitedly as she stood up. Getting out of her dress and bare in record time. Coming to the edge of the bed, Fraeya reaching out a hand to help bring her kneeling onto the mattress just like she was.

"You think I'm being mean? Kiss it better then..." The warlock detached the erection from the pillow, resting the organ on her palm and offering it to Emily with a smirk. Enticing her with a gentle squeeze of the juicy shaft. Tilting her head when the woman started her normal perky little vanilla pecks. "Really, _**kiss it**, Emily_."

A hand grabbed roughly into Emily's creamy hair, pulling her mouth over the cockhead in a jerk. Locking glowing eyes with her bright ones, watching how the witch moaned and squirmed. The enjoyment obvious. Fraeya let out a depraved breath, lowering her mouth onto the balls and drawing them into her mouth. Swirling both around, braiding her tongue around them with shameful technique. Trading each ball back and forth with sucks deeper into her mouth.

Emily kept her mouth latched there, playing around and under the flare. Fraeya tugging her lower, moaning against the cock deep her mouth. Salivating at the taste, clouding her mind. Tongue dragging around on the shaft lazily. The warlock was massaging against the sack in her mouth, using that long tongue to wrap around one ball at a time. Leaving no inch skin untouched. 

The hand at the back of Emily's head finally let go, making her back off with a gasp. Mouth colored a faint black from that pitch coming from Fraeya's tongue, sticky and tangy from the length. Fraeya was giving her a lidded look, coming up to the shaft. Tongue falling out, messily making out all over the length. Emily feeling a tremor feather up her spine before diving in to join the other woman. Their mouths press together, the tip trapped between the twos tongues and lips. Both woman breaking away to suck and flick their tongues all over the stiff organ.

"Good and hard now, isn't it? Can't get this when a spoiled cock is cumming all it wants." The lean elf hummed happily, tilting the ridged flesh around before directing her fully purple eyes towards Emily. Filthy whispering in her mind again from her precious entity, hatching subconscious thoughts into full ideas.

"Fraeya?" Emily muttered, breathing heavily. Letting out a gasp as the warlock encouraged her onto her back. Staring up with glazed over eyes and witnessing as the elf started chanting tongues, a hand sprawling over Emily's damp crotch. Nails combing over sweet white curls. Cupping firmly over her cunt before slipping her other hand in place that was holding the loose erection.

The witch wailed, eyes wide as she looked down between her legs. Breathing picking up as she saw and _felt_ the cock attached to her with those purple ruins. Quickly looking back up at the other woman, heart racing fast. That long black tongue hanging out loosely from Fraeya, wiggling from side to side. Dripping with black fluids. Eyes blazing a brighter purple, speaking up louder with her chanting. Black hair flowing in the air in a supernatural manner.

The jutting erection between Fraeya's legs was covered in a thick blackness, the black mass slowly parting into four parts. Opening like a goopy looking black flower, Seeping ink and sludge. "They want to grant us a treat."

Emily had her own mouth gaped open. Heavy, moist breathing as she could feel exactly how straining the trapped pleasure was with her new borrowed cock. Trying to mutter out a response, instead just barely managing a couple quick nods. Reaching down between her legs and eagerly jerking the cock, letting out high pitched breaths. "Oh, p-please! Fraeya!"

The warlock licked around her teeth and lips, reaching out both hands to accept. Palms glowing with purple symbols and black smog between them. A wicked grin as the entity brought forth their little gift. Laughing as she rang her fingers into the hair of the head hanging there. "Look at you, a handsome little mortal."

"Ah!" Emily shot up a bit, smiling like a lust drunken fool. Just filled with a bubbly vigor seeing the head of the human she had been playing with. Hearts dancing in her eyes as her friend turned the head to face her, her new cock almost forgotten with seeing a mortal here. "My toy is so cute!"

"Isn't he?" The woman pressed her head next to the disconnected one, long tongue rolling along his cheek slowly. Laughing in the head's ear softly, biting the earlobe hard before pulling away. Turning the disembodied head back around towards her face. "Want a treat yourself?"

Fraeya held the head out, tilting the skull downwards to that four-parted cock. The tendrils swirling around in an eager, pulsing mess. One of them twisting downwards, curling back between her cheeks. The woman letting out a guttural sound as the tendril entered into her easily, a shaky breath leaving her chest. Then Fraeya brought the head down, hanging it in front of the three thick lengths still left. 

Immediately they rushed towards the head's moist mouth. Two pushing in first, squeezing between teeth and pushing out the cheeks. The last one feeling out the front lips and teeth before worming down the middle. Playing sweetly with the tongue inside. Circling the pink muscle with little squeezes, tickling the underside, and playing with all the textured bumps on the top. The two lengths inside the cheeks searching playfully around any crevasses. Touching the grooves of teeth, stretching the cheeks around. Tugging outwards, downwards. Sometimes pulling back before diving right back inside eager to get into any warm hot. 

Emily crawled forward like a horny dog, wanting to lavish another part of her toy with just as much attention as she had been giving the cock. Deciding to focus on the completely exposed neck, dragging her tongue around the skin and giving sloppy kisses between her depraved moans. Touching sections that would have never been able to be felt before with a body attached.

"Uughh!" Fraeya growled in a passionate fever. The tentacle assaulting her asshole yanked out. Using her free hand to push back Emily away, demanding she get on her back before clambering over that thick body. That free tendril twisting around the once detached shaft, pulling that velvety cockhead up against her stretched out hole. Easily letting the shaft pop right inside, earning a vicious groan. The elf wasted no time starting to bounce herself on strong legs. The fourth black tentacle joining the middle one, twisting together to form a thicker shaft.

The tendrils that were now frisking the mortal tongue starting to pump in and out instead. Fucking against the wet tongue and thick cock, starting to barely start to dip into the throat. Fraeya pulled the head forward then until she felt his nose press into her stomach, her head jerking up with louder wails. Emily seeing the tip of the black shaft poking out of the neck could not help herself, leaning up quickly and attacking the tip along with the base of the disembodied head with any kind of kiss and suck she could manage while getting rode by her friend.

Feeling the tension hitting a breaking point the warlock manage to make her shaking hand obey, giving a snap of her fingers. The ring around the cock disappearing with her simple command. Emily's eyes went wide, choking out a ragged shout as the woman snapped into an arch. Feeling every last tiny droplet of pleasure suddenly ripping free, cumming into Fraeya's ass with jerky slams upwards. Screaming profanities and lust filled sweet nothings. The warlock immediately following after the hotness filled her. Eyes going from glowing purple to a deep dull black, her body shaking profusely as each parted inky cock came. Painting all over the inside of the head's mouth, spilling down the throat and coating Emily's sweat sleeked skin out the other side. Speaking her own depraved tongues and sweetnesses to the ceiling that her eyes were locked on. Each black length shivering and throbbing inside the head as they spilled their loads.

After only a minute of catching breaths and enjoying after-shakes together the head vanished, the cock falling gently to the side as Fraeya's magic wore away. The elven woman finally looking down at her friend, disheveled and laid out like some cheap porno star. That made her give a weak chuckle, slowly laying down on top of Emily and cupping her head endearingly between her hands. Giving a glance to the cock on the bed after a couple more minutes of laying together like that. "I think... we might need to start sharing, my dear..."


End file.
